


The Pizza delivery boy

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Series: Camp Buddy BL stories [2]
Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, pizza boy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Pizza delivery boy AuKeitaro is dared to ask for the 'cutest delivery boy', of course he asks for more and gets everything he wanted.





	The Pizza delivery boy

Keitaro was in his apartment. It was a Friday night and he had Hunter, Hiro and Natsumi over for pizza and a movie. It had become a tradition ever since they were paired up for some ‘helpful’ group tasks for professors.

Anyway, Keitaro was ordering the pizza online instead the phone, he found that it led to less confusion over the order that way. And he saw the special instructions box, now usually he would leave that blank, but Hiro had made a joke about asking for the ‘cutest delivery boy’, but he wasn’t going to use those words for this delivery.

\-------------------------------------------------------

-at the local domino’s-

Yoshinori was shaking with silent laughter at this new special instruction that came with the latest order, he looked over to Yoichi who was waiting for his next orders of delivery.

“Hey Yoichi, would you mind taking this next delivery?”

“Sure, Sheriff Brokeback, as long as it’s not so you and butt cheeks can get it on in the kitchen while I’m out”

Yoshinori laughed at that and pulled Yoichi into a headlock, giving him a noogie.

Letting him go with a laugh he went into the back to have a quick word with Aiden.

“Hey Aiden, how soon can that pizza be done?”

Aiden looked over with a confused smile,

“About 10 minutes with my usual standards, why?”

Yoshinori smirked,

“someone ordered Yoichi”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro opens the door to greet… what is honestly the most gorgeous man he has every met. Honestly, he didn’t know men were made that way anymore, this guy was strong muscles and messed up hair, and… oh my god.

“Wow, I didn’t think they would actually do it”

Yoichi frowned, this, admittedly cute, guy opens the door, doesn’t breathe for like 10 seconds and then says that, what the fuck?

“What?”

Keitaro blushed and looked down, “I uh, out in the special instructions for you to send a delivery boy who looks like, um”

He looked up through his fringe, “Who looked like hot wolf man”

Yoichi blinked, who even writes stuff like that, going from the kid’s expression he had meant it as a joke. Yoichi smirked at that, if the cute guy wanted a wolf man, well, he would at least play along with the joke.

“Yeah, I had to fight off the others on who got to deliver your pizza, beat the alpha right out of the pack for this honour”

Keitaro laughed at that, “what a strong wolf you must be”

Before they could continue this Hiro called out from the living room, “Keitaro, stop trying to seduce the pizza boy and get your ass in here, the movie’s starting”.

Keitaro exchanged a smile with the delivery boy, “Thanks for delivering my pizza” he looked at his name tag, “Alpha Yoichi”

“Thanks for letting me prove I’m top dog”.

\-----------------------------------------------------

After that incident Keitaro always asked for Yoichi to deliver the pizza on Friday nights, soon enough Yoichi had it written in his schedule, Fridays are deliveries to the cute frog boy who usually flirts with him before being called inside by a small group of others.

They had a few more interesting uses of the special instructions, with Keitaro asking him to say a few phrases or to promote an animal he likes.

It was all fun and games till one night he got an instruction that said, ‘tell me I’m a pretty omega’.

Now Yoichi couldn’t say he knew a lot about Keitaro, but he could guess that he was either drunk or dared to write that. But he hadn’t backed down from a single instruction yet and he certainly wasn’t going to miss this opportunity to flirt with the brunet.

So, when Yoichi knocked at the door, he was surprised to see Keitaro in ratty old PJs with dirt on his face, he looked… hot.

Yoichi blushed as he said “You’re a pretty omega”

Keitaro burned bright red at that, “I honestly didn’t expect you to say it”

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t wrong… omega”

Keitaro was still burning after he shut the door, he left Yoichi a $20 tip for that. He honestly couldn’t understand how he had managed to say that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Keitaro gets a pizza delivery, there were no instructions and it wasn’t a Friday. But Yoichi knew who the pizza was going to, so he left a small note in the lid.

“You’re the cheese to my crust, the puppy to my wolf, the omega to my alpha”

There was a number on the bottom of it.

Within the next hour Keitaro had Yoichi on call, “I don’t remember leaving any instructions”

“Yeah, that was me”

Keitaro might honestly be in love.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The next delivery had some new instructions, When Yoichi knocked on the door he asked,

“Want to go on a date?”

Keitaro didn't give him a moment to breathe before accepting on the spot.


End file.
